Dragonshy
Dragonshy is the seventh episode of the first season and first aired on November 26th 2010. Writer: Meghan McCarthy Episode Summary While Fluttershy tried to get Angel the Bunny to finish his carrot, the bunny showed her a cloud of black smoke heading towards Ponyville. She rushed over to warn everyone, but she is too quiet to get their attention. It was Twilight Sparkle who managed to successfully get their attention and informed them that the smoke in question is not from a fire, but from a dragon. This news seemed to make Fluttershy even more worried. According to Princess Celestia, who had relayed this message, the dragon was found sleeping somewhere near the town. While this didn't sound like much of a problem, its smoke was, and could easily blanket Equestia for the next 100 years if the situation was not taken care of. And so, they were given the task of convincing it to move (contrary to Rainbow Dash's plan to use force). After gathering supplies, the group rendezvous near the mountain, where the dragon is located at the top. Fluttershy tried to back out of the mission, but Twilight insisted that the pegasus' talent of interacting with wild animals can be useful. Dash wondered if it was a good idea to bring her along. Spike remained to look over the critters that Fluttershy takes care of. The timid winged pony had only managed to slow them down. She had been literally scared stiff from the dragon's distant snoring, forcing Applejack to drag her up to meet the others. She couldn't leap over a little chasm, despite Pinkie Pie's encouragement. And her shriek after being touched by a simple leaf almost had her friends buried in a rocky avalanche. Distractions aside, they finally made it near the cave where the dragon was resting. When Twilight tried to get Fluttershy to help her wake it up, the pegasus finally made a confession: she was scared of dragons. Actually, she was scared of a fully-''grown'' dragon, rather than a baby ''dragon like Spike. After a failed attempt to cheer Fluttershy on, her friends decided to finish the job without her. Twilight tried to persuade the dragon, then Rarity used charm on it (while trying to get some of the creature's jewels), and finally Pinkie used a ridiculous costume to get it to laugh. However, they all failed. Dash decided to go with her plan and use force, but with a swift kick to the chin, the dragon became angry, and began attacking the ponies. Fluttershy witnessed this happening and finally stepped out from hiding to give the dragon a stern talking-to. While the beast cried, Fluttershy apologized for Dash's unnecessary move, but also said that the dragon was bigger than she was and shouldn't have gone overboard. It was finally convinced to move to another spot, where its smoke wouldn't harm anyone. Twilight relayed a message to Princess Celestia that the mission was a success, and that she learned to never lose faith in her friends. Although Fluttershy bragged about her brief display of bravery, there was no question that she was still her timid self. Quotes: *'Fluttershy': (''Responding to Angel Bunny's coughing) Are you okay? Are you coughing because there's a carrot stuck in your throat?' '''Because you need some water? *(''Angel coughs even louder before showing Fluttershy the sky) *'Fluttershy': Because of the giant cloud of scary black smoke? (hit by Angel's carrot) I'll take that as a... yes. *'Pinkie Pie': I win again! *'Rarity': That's 35 games in a row... Best of 71? *'Twilight': You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals. *'Fluttershy': Yes. Because they're not dragons... *'Rainbow Dash': Oh come on! We've seen you walk up to a horrible mainticore like it was nothing. *'Fluttershy': Yes. Because he wasn't a dragon... *'Pinkie Pie': Spike ''is a dragon. You're not scared of him. *'Fluttershy': Yes. Because he wasn't a huge, gigantic, terrible, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scaled, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could-eat-a-pony-in-one-bite, totally-all-grown-up dragon! *'Rarity': I was ''this ''close to getting that diamond: *'Twilight': You mean getting rid of that dragon? *'Rarity': Oh. Yeah. Sure. *'Rarity': (''reffering to Pinkie's costume) Darling, you look rediculous. *'Pinkie Pie': Exactly! Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side. *'Pinkie Pie': (exiting cave) Appearently, he [the dragon] doesn't like laughing. Or sharing. *'Rainbow Dash': We tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is Pinkie Pie does... *'Fluttershy '(to the dragon): How dare you? How dare you!? Listen here, mister. Just because you're big, doesn't mean you get to be a bully. You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not-- I repeat-- You do NOT! HURT! MY! FRIENDS!... You got that? *'Dragon': But... that 'rainbow one'... kicked me. *'Fluttershy': And I am very sorry about that. But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. *'Rainbow Dash': Pinkie Pie! You scared me! I mean... uh... You... broke my concentration. *'Fluttershy': It's okay, Rainbow Dash. Not every pony can be as brave as me. Category:Episodes